


Are We Out of The Woods Yet?

by GosaJane



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, F/F, Gay, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosaJane/pseuds/GosaJane
Summary: A Harley Quinn/Reader One Shot, based on Out of The Woods by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harley quinn/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Are We Out of The Woods Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my girlfriend to give me a T-Swift lyric and a character for me to write about. She picked Harley Quinn and "Are we out of the woods yet?" This is the result! Please let me know what you think! I'm new to writing, so I'd love to know how I did!

Keeping an affair secret in Gotham was hard. Keeping an affair secret from your boss, The Joker, was difficult. Keeping the fact that you were having an affair with your boss’ girl? Near impossible. But, you had somehow managed. You and Harleen Quinzell had been seeing each other in secret for months. It was quite easy to get close to her. After all, Joker had assigned you to keep an eye on her. Which, you might add, was a strenuous task to say the least. It got easier, though, as the two of you got to know each other.

You could remember the first time you knew she meant more to you than your job. The pair of you had been lying on the couch in her room, when she got out an old Polaroid camera, seemingly from out of nowhere. She insisted on taking a picture of the two of you, which you agreed to. After all, who were you to deny her anything? She then proceeded to kiss you on the cheek, and took the picture just in time to catch your shocked, blushing face. 

Harley looked at you after taking the photo, and laughed at your expression. What she failed to realize was that you had caught the soft look in her eyes, which had replaced her usual mischievous gleam. She distracted your thoughts though, squealing as the photograph developed before your eyes. It was then you discovered that you had spent your whole life living in a world of black and white. But in that moment, looking at that picture, you realized that the two of you were in screaming color.

Harley really was quite the actress; she played the role of devastatingly crushed after The Joker had dumped her quite well. Her act had everyone but you fooled. After all, only you knew how she really felt. The female clown was ecstatic to get out from under The Joker’s thumb; his spell on her long since broken. It was only after Harley had run that truck into Ace Chemicals, that you felt like you could breathe for the first time in a while.

“So,” you began to say to your girlfriend as you walked away from the explosion, “Are we out of the woods yet?”

Harley smiled a thousand watt smile that took your breath away, threw her arms around you, and kissed you more passionately than ever before. After she broke the kiss, she winked at you and said, “What do you think, Sugar?”


End file.
